From Meerkats to Steroids
by huntbastians
Summary: Well I suck at summaries so the actual story will probably end up being better :) It takes place post 4-11 Naked where Hunter is caught with the steroids, and delves a bit into his relationship with Sebastian...if there's a relationship. And at the same time, when Sebastian and Blaine reconcile, Blaine begins to develop feelings for the meerkat. Or does he? It's all one big mess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is basically my first fanfic aside from a Facebook fanfiction I made around 2 years ago. I don't know whether to make this Huntbastian or seblaine yet, but here's the first chapter and you decide. Reviews are always appreciated and basically motivate me to continue the story :)**

**The story takes place right after Blaine finds out about the Warblers taking the steroids, so after Naked. Most things are canon, but not everything.**

After New Directions practice, Blaine went to the Lima Bean for his daily cup of coffee. He knew everyone there pretty well because he went there so frequently, and made small talk with the employees. When Blaine was about to sit in his usual seat, he realized that it was occupied by Sebastian, of all people. He looked different than he usually did. Instead of having that cocky smirk he always seemed to have on his face, he looked somber, a bit like he did when he apologized to Blaine that day. He quietly asked," Can I talk to you for a second?"

Blaine responded, "Sure."

Sebastian asked," Who told you about the steroids?"

"Trent did. And I thought you turned over a new leaf, why did you do it in the first place?"

"First of all, not everyone took the steroids. I didn't, because I didn't need to."

"Well why did Hunter do it?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. I didn't think it was too good of an idea either, but that asshole has his ways of convincing people to do crazy things. Kind of like me."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I see, so when the old Sebastian finally 'turns over a new leaf' this new Sebastian comes in."

Sebastian chucked. "No, he's way too much of a prude. He probably doesn't even know what Scandals is."

Blaine had an incredulous look on his face but Sebastian could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

"Kidding. He's actually a pretty cool guy, as long as you don't put Splenda in his latte. Of course I learned that the hard way.

"Knowing you, you probably purposely put Splenda in his latte just to piss him off."

"No comment," Sebastian said with his trademark smirk.

After a pause that felt like forever to Blaine, Sebastian had the somber expression once again, and said," Look, I know that the Warblers probably deserve to get disqualified, I won't lie about that, but it's shit that Hunter has to go to court when I got away with slushying you. He's actually a really good guy, but everyone fucks up once in a while."

Blaine responded," Is he going to get expelled?"

"They're considering it. I'm trying to find a way to get him to stay, but the other Warblers aren't too keen on him, and I don't know what to do," Sebastian admitted.

Blaine had never seen Sebastian look so…vulnerable. He always seemed to have a confident air with him, but the Hunter thing was affecting him much more than Blaine thought. Maybe they were really close friends? Blaine would think they were dating or something, but first of all, this was _Sebastian _we were talking about and second, Hunter blatantly stated that he "wasn't even remotely bi-curious." But there's no loss in asking.

"Were you guys really close?"

"I'll deny it if you tell anyone this, but yeah, we were. He was basically the one guy that got me to put my shit together after picking me up a few too many times at Scandals at two in the morning." He sadly chuckled. "And now that's my job now."

Sebastian and Hunter seemed a lot like brothers. He could basically picture them arguing over everything and couldn't help chuckling a bit at that image. So much time had passed already and Blaine was surprised that he had a whole conversation with Sebastian without any sexual comments. But Sebastian did seem a bit more serious today because of Hunter.

"I actually agree with you. As you could tell, I've always believed in giving people second chances. And from what you've told me, Hunter actually doesn't seem like a bad guy."

"He really isn't. He's just a bit misunderstood."

"Neither are you."

Sebastian smiled, a genuine smile for the first time in awhile. Blaine had finally forgiven him for good. Sebastian still felt so guilty though, for taking advantage of such a kind person. He usually never felt this way, he manipulated his way into life, but lately things have changed.

"Thanks. I know I've messed up in the past, but I turned over a new leaf, remember? No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"Well that must be boring for you."

"Yeah, it is. But at least there's Hunter to piss off. Nothing pisses him off more than messing up the dorm."

"So you guys are roommates? I'm surprised you haven't tried to get him into bed! Oh wait never mind, he did say he wasn't even remotely bi-curious.."

"Do you honestly think I haven't? At least I was successful."

"Wait **what**?"

"Not even remotely bi-curious my _ass_, right? And it wasn't even a one-time thing."

"But I thought Sebastian Smythe only did one night stands?"

Even though Blaine was joking, Sebastian realized that Hunter had changed him in a way. They weren't even dating. They were more like fuck buddies, but they have been considering taking things to the next level. And with the possibility of losing Hunter, Sebastian realized that he was in love with Hunter. He understood him like nobody else did. _God I'm beginning to sound like a hormonal thirteen year old_, Sebastian thought.

"Hunter's different."

"Wait so are you guys going out or…"

"It's a bit complicated. We both want to, but you do realize that Hunter is still in Narnia right?"

All Blaine could think of was Santana and Brittany when he heard Sebastian.

"You know, this reminds me of this situation my friends Santana and Brittany were in."

"Wait, you mean Sha-Queer-A? Hunter and I both feel insulted by being compared to them of all people."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He forgot that Sebastian and Santana probably despised each other after the whole Smooth Criminal incident last year.

After sighing, Blaine began," Brittany wanted them to be a thing, Santana was still deep in ther closet. But things weren't too great for her. You know Finn, he's a good guy but he accidentally outed her after he had enough of her insults. It was really hard for her, but they actually overcame it. They're still together."

Unsurprisingly, Sebastian missed the point," Frankenteen? The guy I photoshopped last year? I know I turned over a new leaf and all, but you have to admit those pictures were pretty good."

Blaine sighed loudly, "That wasn't the point. But honestly, I hope things work out for you and Hunter. And hopefully he won't get expelled. Everyone needs love at some point."

Sebastian smiled, showing he appreciated what Blaine said. He then asked, "So you and Lady Hummel still a thing?"

Thinking about Kurt still made him sad. But if Sebastian opened up about Hunter, Blaine might as well tell Sebastian the truth. It was odd how, when Sebastian wasn't flirting with Blaine or spying on New Directions, he was actually a really cool guy to talk to. And not to mention super hot, even though he would never admit. Because he loved Kurt, and Sebastian loved Hunter. He wasn't surprised that they were an item. Leave it to Sebastian to turn around the straightest of guys.

"No, and it's all my fault."

"Honestly I doubt that. What could you have done?"

"I cheated on Kurt. With a guy from Facebook, of all people! I'm a terrible person, and I lost the one thing I had in my life."

"Blaine, everyone makes mistakes. I would know. But why?"

"I felt abandoned. Kurt never had the time to call me anymore, he was busy every time I tried to all him. We had basically no contact for months, it was as if he forgot me. I was so lonely, and I didn't know what to do."

"stop blaming yourself so much. Anyone would do what you did, and he's an ass for not having the "time" to even call you. You deserve better."

"But Facebook! Of all things!"

"I have to agree with you on that point. Why didn't you call me up instead? Now that's what I'm wondering."

"You would have been busy with Hunter anyways."

"Yeah, busy being lectured."

"Whatever you say. You probably would have shut him up."

"In the one way I could," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Look, I have to run. But it was nice seeing you, Blaine. Drop me a sext maybe?"

"In your dreams, Sebastian."

"But of all seriousness, leave me a text or something."

"I don't see why not. Good luck with Hunter."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but good luck to you with Lady Gaga."

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled.

Sebastian returned to his dorm after coffee, when he saw a distraught Hunter. Sebastian reached out to Hunter, and asked," Why the sour face?"

"Piss off, Sebastian."

"No seriously, what's up. And don't give me that I'm fine bullshit."

Hunter sighed deeply, before saying, "I just can't believe they found about the steroids. I'm screwed if I get expelled."

"Look Hunter, you made one mistake. A big one that is, but then I slushied Blaine in the eye with rock salt last year. And considering I'm still here, I doubt you'd get expelled."

"Yeah how did you not get expelled?"

"They let me off with a 'last warning', they'll do the same for you as well."

"Are you sure? I have to go to COURT, for Christ's sake!"

Hunter looked so distraught, and Sebastian wanted to just hug him and tell him everything was going to be alright. Because he knew exactly how Hunter felt. While he never would admit it, he felt like his world was crashing when he found out that Blaine had to get surgery. When he realized that he screwed up for good, and there was no turning back.

"Look, you're Hunter Clarington. You're cocky, you're demanding, and a bit of an ass, but you're strong and considering all of the Ohio delinquents you'll be let off. And you made one mistake. Trust me when I say everything will be fine."

"Wow Sebastian, you always know how to make me feel better."

"You know it. What do you say about going to Scandals and forgetting this mess?"

"No way. And you're not going either. I had to pick up your drunk ass a few too many times from that place. And watch what you say when you're drunk."

_Oh shit. _"What do I even say?"

"Basically about how much you 'need your Hunty'. I would be laughing if I didn't have to drive all the way over to scandals when I have to recharge."

"I don't say that. No way."

"I'm taking a video of the next time I have to pick you up."

"You're just trying to get me to stop going there, right?"

"Maybe…"

"I haven't been there in a month!"

"I have to give you something for that. Wow, I actually forgot the mess I'm in for a few minutes."

"Look Hunter, you were the one that picked me up almost every night at scandals and sat by me as I puked my guts out. I'm cringing too because I sound like a girl. But I have to give you something for that. And you're getting out of this mess, and trust me when I said I've already sweet-talked the headmaster into not getting you expelled."

"And that actually WORKED?"

"For me it did. And considering you're a straight-A student with a perfect record, I don't see why it wouldn't work."

Hunter was surprised at how much Sebastian cared. He always believed Sebastian was using him for sex or whatever, but to see how Sebastian went to such lengths to keep Hunter in school was crazy. What he felt wasn't one-sided. And the way Sebastian told Hunter everything made it seem like everything would be fine for once.

And on complete impulse, Hunter kissed Sebastian.

Sebastian and Hunter had hooked up and much more several times, but it was usually Sebastian who initiated it. Rarely was it Hunter.

And this kiss was different, it had more passion?

But Hunter definitely realized for good that he liked Sebastian. Maybe even loved him. And that he wasn't using him for sex or anything.

**..** **so this probably sucks. But I really like where this fic is going :) And it will probably be Huntbastian endgame with some seblaine. And Niff. Lots of it. Klaine will end up being endgame too but I won't go into it much. Review and comment so I can update soon! :) I probably won't be able to update until this Thursday/Friday because finals. Ugh. I still haven't been studying for them and they're in 3 days. Which is why I sometimes hate fanfiction...**


	2. Chapter 2

After a long Warblers practice, Nick and Jeff smirked when seeing Sebastian and Hunter walk out together. They both thought there was something going on between those two for awhile. In fact, they made a bet with Thad on how long it would take them to get together. Nick betted on one month, Jeff bet on six months, and Thad bet on one year. If they were to get together, Nick would be really happy for them. Hopefully that meant Hunter could loosen up a bit and Sebastian could stop being such an asshole (well he _has_ improved a lot from last year but still).

Suddenly Nick had the perfect idea to get them together.

"Jeff I have an idea," Nick said excitedly.

"What is it Nicky?" Jeff replied.

"So we need to do something about Huntbastian."

"Well what are we going to do?" Jeff had the biggest grin on his face just at the mention of the so-called Huntbastian.

"So you know how we're going on our weekly Breadstix date tonight? We should invite Hunter and Sebastian to it and make it a DOUBLE date!" Nick said, practically bouncing of excitement.

"They're not dating though."

"Not yet!" Nick replied with a smirk.

"Oh I see what you did there Nicky! That's going to be perfect, you're so clever! I Niff you!"

"I Niff you more!"

And then Nick and Jeff proceeded into a long hookup session to the dismay of the fellow Warblers.

Sebastian and Blaine ended up meeting up for coffee again. They mainly made small talk when Blaine asked how Sebastian and Hunter became… well for lack of a better term, Sebastian and Hunter.

And of course Sebastian had to take this opportunity to tell his story.

"So in the beginning of the year when Warblers practice restarted, this asshole basically came up to us and said he was the new captain of the Warblers. Considering that I was the captain last year, I was confused to say the least. But then he droned on and on and on about his military academy and blah blah blah. And then he said he wasn't even remotely bi-curious, which both you and I know is bullshit. I didn't believe it from the start. First of all, no straight guy styles his hair that much. Anyone could tell that his hair wasn't natural. And second of all, no straight guy was as sassy as Hunter. So basically I flirted with Hunter whenever I had the chance to. And since we had a lot of classes together, Warblers practice, and even shared a dorm, that was basically 24/7. And of course he was pretty pissed. But he kept on blushing furiously and smiled even when he yelled at me which Niff of course made fun of. And eventually the poor guy couldn't take it anymore. And we had the hottest hate sex in the history of the world. And it basically went from there. It's every gay man's dream. I know." When Sebastian was done, he had the biggest smirk on his face.

Blaine was astonished to say the least at Sebastian's story. "You have got to be kidding me. That didn't happen. No way."

"Ask anyone. And if you want an extreme version of the story, just ask Niff. They'll be more than happy to tell you."

Blaine smiled at the mention of Nick and Jeff. McKinley with Sam and Tina was great, but he missed his crazy old buddies every day. After all, they were the one who built him up and made him the guy he is today.

"Okay, okay, we got you now. We don't need any of the details, thank you very much Sebastian."

"Come on Blaine. I thought you of all people would be interested in that stuff! Don't be ashamed if you are." Sebastian smirked.

And Blaine had that blush on his face he had every time he talked to Sebastian. He didn't know if he had feelings for Sebastian or not, but he seemed to blush furiously every time they talked. Maybe it was because of the sexual references Sebastian made. That was probably it.

"Calm down Sebastian, I am sorry to say that I don't care for your sex life. But what I am interested in is how you and Hunter became friends? I mean there's obviously more than a sexual aspect between you two."

"God Blaine, you sound like some dumpy relationship counselor. Any other guy would die to hear about my sex life. But since you're so curious, I don't see why I can't tell you, even though there's not really much to say. Basically he was just that one person I ended up being able to talk to about all of my shit, as cliché as that sounds."

And after Sebastian said that, he heard his phone buzz, so he checked his phone. He had a text message from Jeff.

Blaine asked, "Who texted you?"

"Jeff, oh dear god."

"Well tell them I said hi!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Sebastian checked his phone to see what Jeff sent him. Probably some joke he made up that wasn't even funny. But instead Jeff was just asking him to go to Breadstix. Sebastian and Jeff were pretty good friends so Sebastian didn't really see the harm with going with them. Sebastian replied: _Sure, why not. Well actually I can think of several reasons why, but I'll be nice. Just this once._

Jeff: _Yay! I can't wait to try their milkshakes! Oh and I can drive you there. Just come to my house at 6._

"So apparently Jeff's asking me to go to Breadstix with him. Which is a bit weird since he can just ask Nick, but why not." Sebastian said.

"Oh, I thought the Great Sebastian Smythe had 'better things to do'."

"Now that I think about it, I really don't know why I'm resorting myself to hours of bad jokes."

"Jeff's jokes aren't TOO bad!"

"I think they're gotten worse over time…"

"Somehow I doubt that. But I haven't seen Jeff in awhile! Maybe I can come along?"

"I'll text him about it."

Though, when Sebastian texted Jeff asking if Blaine could come, Jeff just replied that while he loved Blaine and missed him with all of his heart, maybe next time.

Which was really weird for Jeff since he was obsessed with Blaine. Maybe they got into a fight or something?

"Sorry Blaine, but Jefferson for some reason declined. Did you guys get into some dramatic fight over nothing?"

"No, but I haven't talked to him in months. Maybe he's mad over the steroids thing."

Blaine still felt a bit guilty about ratting the Warblers out for using the steroids. After all, once a Warbler always a Warbler. But at the same time, he knew that the way the Warblers won wasn't fair. And the Warblers was always a group who prided themselves on integrity and tradition.

"Nah, Jeff's cool about it. In fact, he wrote an overly heartfelt message on how much he missed you but declined at the same time. Which was weird, even for Jeff. And that's saying something."

"Yeah, that's a bit weird. But if Jeff really isn't mad, maybe I can go for some coffee with him. I actually miss his bad jokes and just the happiness that he had. In fact, I miss all of the Warblers. I haven't gotten to talk to any of them other than Trent recently. And speaking of Trent, did you guys have to kick him out? He was one of the most passionate performers you had."

"Yes, we did. Frankly he couldn't keep up with us even without the steroids. It's not a matter of how passionate he was or something gay like that."

Blaine sighed deeply, before saying," Yeah, but he tried really hard to keep up you know. And at least he did the right thing in the end. He really cared for all of the Warblers, and while he may not be the most talented performer, he was always a team player. "

"Well leave it to Blaine Warbler to see the good in everyone. I'm pretty sure I've heard something along those lines from a sobbing Jeff once."

"I really hope Trent can come back to the Warblers. I know you're not too fond of him, but if people are crying over him leaving the Warblers, it's evident that he meant a lot to the other Warblers. And having him in the Warblers never hurt any of our performances."

"Why are you telling me all of this? I'm not even the captain."

"Well considering your relationship with Hunter, you could probably convince him anything."

"Like for him to fuck me senselessly."

"You're impossible, Sebastian. You know what I meant."

"Fine, fine I'll do what I can. But that's after we get our shit together. Hunter has to go to court for crying out loud."

"Wait are you serious?"

"Yep. It was on the news too. All of these middle-class assholes were getting on Hunter's ass about the case and accusing him of being 'too old to be in high school'".

"Wow, that's honestly insane. I knew that there was going to be a serious consequence for the steroid use, but I had no idea that it would be that serious!"

"It's honestly bullshit. If I didn't have to go to court for…well what I did, I honestly don't see why Hunter has to. Everyone makes mistakes and hopefully nothing's going to happen. I can't believe all of this is happening," Sebastian admitted.

"I'm pretty sure nothing too serious could happen. And you said you convinced the professor not to expel Hunter. Which also proves that The Great Sebastian Smythe indeed does have a heart. Now THAT should be on the news."

"What is it with you calling me the Great Sebastian Smythe? I mean I _am_ one sexy guy but you don't have to state the obvious."

"Oh Sebastian, you're not narcissistic at all. Not a single bit."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Blaine. What a knee-slapper."

And as Blaine continued to talk with Sebastian, it was scary how fast time flew by. When Sebastian toned down a bit on his douche mode, he was great to talk to. And lately he hadn't had anyone to talk to other than Sam. And even now seeing Sebastian made him excited. Like there was something about Blaine that craved him. And in a way Blaine was a bit jealous of Hunter for having a relationship with Sebastian…well if you could call it that. It was probably because Blaine was so heartbroken over Kurt. But maybe Blaine did have some feelings for Sebastian? But at this point Sebastian was so infatuated with Hunter that there was no way that they could be returned. And Blaine once again was reminded of how lonely he was.

Hunter was just reading in his dorm when he suddenly got a call from Nick asking if he wanted to go to Breadstix with him. It was a bit odd of a request, since Nick usually went to Breadstix on his dates with Jeff. And they definitely haven't gotten into any fights recently considering how much PDA he's seen between them in the past couple of days. But Hunter actually felt pretty guilty about the steroids and he wanted to redeem himself a bit. And Nick and Jeff were the only Warblers other than Sebastian who didn't fear or loathe him at the moment.

As Sebastian arrived at Breadstix with Jeff, he ran into Hunter who was with Nick. Well that for sure was a coincidence! And of course they all ended up sitting at one big table together. Sebastian had to roll his eyes at Niff's painfully obvious attempt to set him and Hunter up on a date. Hunter's expression was more along the lines of _what the hell. _And throughout the dinner, Nick and Jeff was painfully adorable but kept their PDA to a minimum, well because they were in the middle of a restaurant. Hunter apologized for the steroids to Nick and Jeff, who was pretty understanding about the whole thing. He explained that he did the same thing which his old show choir who never got caught and made it to Nationals, so he obviously expected the same result for the Warblers. He said that he was probably way too hard on the guys and it did them more harm than good. And Nick and Jeff then agreed that he had to man up and apologize to the rest of the Warblers who were still really disappointed.

Throughout this whole outing Hunter seemed pretty tense. Sebastian noticed this in an instant and therefore shamelessly flirted with him to ease the tension. And that probably only made things worse. Because Hunter still wasn't too sure about where he was with Sebastian. He did know that he did have feelings for him, but he could never be too sure. His whole life he had only liked girls, he even had one or two girlfriends in the past. And his parents were dead set on the idea on finding a nice girl for him to marry. So the feelings Hunter had towards Sebastian and everything he's done with him was quite nerve-wracking. And Hunter especially realized this when the prospect of them dating was definitely on the table. Everything was moving so quickly for him, and he wasn't even sure if Sebastian liked him or not! He knew that Sebastian was one of his good friends so Sebastian could definitely see him as someone to just fuck for fun and he could definitely still have feelings for Blaine. And therefore when Sebastian kept on flirting with Hunter and making inappropriate remarks, while he was obviously turned on, he was just so confused about everything that he didn't even have in him to yell at Sebastian for being so crude. Maybe this was all just a phase for Hunter. He wasn't even sure anymore. All he was sure was he felt _something _for Sebastian but he had no idea what to do with it. And the pieces didn't fit because up until now Hunter was so assured that he was the straightest there was. But was Sebastian proving him wrong? Well he was indeed. Ever since that first time that Hunter simply couldn't resist anymore and finally had sex with him and couldn't stop from that point on, Sebastian proved him wrong.

Sebastian brought Hunter out of his trance by asking," Hunter…um are you okay? You've been staring at your food like a moron for hours."

"What? No I haven't. I'm just stressed..about the whole steroid thing. Yeah."

Sebastian didn't really believe Hunter but still put his hand on Hunter's shoulder and said with a wink, "Relax, everything's going to work out. Trust me on it. And if you're really that stressed I can give you a massage after this quote-on-quote date."

"A massage? Are you trying to get into my pants or something?"

"Why does that surprise you? When am I not? And could you blame me? Cause you are super cute when you're tense."

"Do you _have_ to make everything so sexual Sebastian?"

"Hey, I was just being a supportive friend offering a massage. **You**, on the other hand, are a bit horny I see.."

"Why do you always have to do this to me…"

Hunter wondered why Sebastian even had this effect on him. He was blushing furiously like some stupid teenage girl after seeing her crush. He hated this.

"You know you like it." And of course Sebastian had to do that stupid wink afterwards. Was he _trying _to make Hunter sexually frustrated? Oh wait, he was Sebastian. Of course he was.

And the rest of the "date" consisted mostly of Nick and Jeff talking about A Very Potter Musical while Sebastian kept on teasing Hunter for "after the date". And Hunter just sat there, not saying much, just internally cursing Sebastian for his teasing.

**So that's that. I just want to thank all of you who followed or reviewed for this story, your support means a lot. For the next chapter, I'm probably going to make it more Sebastian-centric. I might add a backstory for him, but I'm not sure if it's going to be for the next chapter or not. And for Hunter, the poor guy is so confused about everything, from his sexuality to his feelings toward Sebastian. And also I'm terrible at writing sex scenes so I'm probably just not going to write them at all and save you all from cringe-worthy scenes. I hope you guys are enjoying this and of course reviews and feedback is always appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

As the "double date" was coming to an end, the group of four all began to make their separate ways. Nick and Jeff headed over to Nick's for a Disney movie marathon and cuddle session. Typical Niff, Sebastian thought. Sebastian desperately wanted Hunter to stay the night. And was it weird that Sebastian was just as content with a movie marathon and cuddling as a round of hot sex with the guy? That was definitely atypical of him. And why was he getting so nervous about this? He was Sebastian Smythe, who could get any guy he wanted with that charming smirk of his.

As Nick and Jeff left Breadstix, Sebastian knew that he had to stop being such a pussy and make a move.

"So Hunter…wanna stay over my place so I can finally give you that massage?" Sebastian asked with a wink.

"And why should I?"

"And why not? First of all you're obviously not busy. And second of all this whole time you look like you need to chill."

Hunter sighed. "If you insist Sebastian."

Throughout the whole drive to Sebastian's, Hunter still remained deep in thought, even as Sebastian kept throwing sexual innuendos and jokes about the other Warblers around to him. Hunter knew he had to loosen up, and it was quite obvious that Sebastian was trying to help him do so. But how? Ever since Niff set up this whole double date, the prospect of them actually being something was on the table. And even thinking about that scared Hunter. Wasn't he supposed to be not even remotely bi-curious? And now here he is, having this stupid **crush **on Sebastian. How did he get himself into this mess? His family was sure to disown him if they found out. His father has had more than a few rants about the importance of "being a man" and how wrong and immoral it was for guys to be involved with other guys.

Which brought a more important question to Hunter's mind: How was he supposed to get himself out of this mess to? He needed to put himself together.

And before Hunter knew it, he was at Sebastian's.

As Hunter entered Sebastian's room, he still remained quiet. Sebastian wasn't an idiot-he saw that something was obviously on that guy's mind. And Sebastian actually was curious.

"Hunt, what's up? And don't say nothing because something's obviously been on your mind."

"Seriously Seb it's nothing. Just worried over the whole steroid thing."

Sebastian knew that it was obviously something other than the "whole steroid thing". While Hunter did have to go to court for it, the issue was fixable for the most part. Something big was on his mind that he wasn't giving out.

"Are you sure? And studies have shown that sex is one of the top methods of stress relief."

"And what 'studies' were those exactly?"

"It was on Yahoo News."

"Somehow I doubt that Sebastian."

"Well, I'm still right."

"And how do you know?"

"Well want me to prove it to you?"

"And what if you're wrong?"

Hunter was blushing furiously and had that stupid grin on his face. Again. He hated how Sebastian always seemed to do this to him.

"I'm Sebastian. Therefore I'm never wrong."

"Modest as always."

"I'm still right."

"Then prove it to me."

This was going to be the last time Hunter gave into to Sebastian. He wasn't sure if Sebastian even liked him. He may just be using Hunter for sex as far as he knew. Which was why tonight was going to be the last night that Hunter kept on having this relationship with Sebastian. Sure they could be friends. But nothing more. Because Hunter wasn't going to ruin his life over some stupid teenage crush he had.

And Sebastian began to kiss Hunter hungrily. And it was so addictive. Hunter kissed back with the same intensity, and Sebastian started to trail kisses on Hunter's neck. He then proceeded to rip off Hunter's shirt, throwing it on his desk. Their kisses and touches kept on getting more and more intense. They were both dying for this. Hunter craved every bit of Sebastian. And it just felt so good as Sebastian fucked him. Good wasn't enough. It was fucking amazing. Too bad this was Hunter's last time. At least he'll never forget it. Sebastian definitely proved it to him.

The experience was ecstatic for Sebastian. Just like every other experience. Unlike most of his other fucks which were meaningless and so rushed, this one was intense and more passionate. And every time with Hunter wasn't just a release for Sebastian. It was a joyride.

But afterwards was just as good for Sebastian, although he'd never admit it. He just liked having Hunter next to him. He just liked the feeling of sleeping together. He liked the peacefulness of it all. It didn't exist with most of the quick fucks Sebastian used to have. Back then the whole thing was fast, and the partner rarely stayed over. But for some odd reason Hunter was different. Sebastian sighed internally after realizing how sappy he probably sounded in his head, and drifted off into sleep after one last look into Hunter's eyes.

Sebastian was fucking amazing. Everything about him. Not just his sexual ability. That night Hunter knew it was his last, so before drifting off into sleep Hunter took in all of Sebastian's features. His abs. His cheekbones. His soft lips. And those beautiful green eyes of him. And Hunter felt a pang of sadness when he realized that it was going to be the last time that he could really see Sebastian like this. He knew that to make it easier for him to leave, he was going to have to leave early in the morning before Sebastian could wake up. Because Hunter knew that if he ended up seeing Sebastian the morning after, he was just going to get addicted to him and he couldn't let this stupid crush take over him.

Because of years of military training, Hunter had no problem with getting up early. Which was why at 6:30 in the morning, Hunter put on his clothes (which were on Sebastian's desk) and took off. It pained Hunter to do so. But Hunter knew that life wasn't easy, and he was going to have to make sacrifices. Hunter could basically hear his father's voice telling him to "toughen up" and that "Clarington men aren't wusses". This was going to be hard, but what other choice did Hunter have? Hunter will get over it eventually. Maybe meet a nice girl at Crawford. Who knows…

Hunter's house wasn't close to Sebastian's at all. And because Sebastian drove Hunter to his house he had no car. Therefore Hunter decided to walk to a nearby park where he could get Nick to pick him up in a few hours since they lived pretty close. Hopefully Nick wouldn't question him. Or he could just get his mother, but the last thing he needed at the moment was his mother interrogating his whereabouts.

When Sebastian woke up, he was confused to say the least. Where was Hunter? Did he seriously leave like the others? Sebastian knew that he wasn't planning on dating Hunter anytime soon, but he did always have some hope in the back of his heart that Hunter wasn't like the others. Was Sebastian really that meaningless to Hunter? He honestly thought, and hoped that Hunter was going to be different. Oh well. He was used to being used for sex. It was silly for Sebastian to even think about dating that guy. Hunter never really showed any affection towards Sebastian. At first Sebastian believed that it was due to his rather tough exterior, but maybe Sebastian was just making this all up in his head. Hunter was simply a confused teen who used Sebastian to figure out his sexuality. And his fleeing was a sign that Hunter didn't need any of Sebastian's "services" anymore. Sebastian really thought Hunter was different. But then Sebastian remembered that sex was all he was good for. Why would anyone want him?

For some odd reason Sebastian believed that Hunter may have cared. But Sebastian was an idiot to think that. If not even his parents wanted him, who would? Sebastian always felt sad when thinking about his parents. Despite the "picture perfect" family illusion they kept up at events, their family couldn't be any more broken. His mother was in France with some random douchebag that she cheated on his father with. They rarely contact anymore ever since Sebastian moved to Ohio and she's made it pretty clear to him that she couldn't care less about him. Sebastian's dad wasn't any better. If anything, he was worse. His father was a busy man who was always on business trips and "work events". But it seemed pretty obvious that he went out of his way to avoid his son. Ever since Sebastian came out to him, he had been obviously uncomfortable and it had been pretty obvious.

Sebastian really didn't feel like getting out of bed today. His mood was shittier than ever, and all that was on his mind was how alone he truly was.

Fortunately his phone vibrated with a text to distract him from his own mind. It was from Blaine.

B: Hey Sebastian, you free today?

S: I am actually, wanna meet up cutie?

B: Sure, there's something I need to talk about actually. My house at 12?

S: Expect me there hot stuff. But why not the Lima Bean?

B: I needed a change.

S: Agreed. It was awkward having the barista stare at me so much when I clearly don't play for her team.

B: I doubt she was staring at you.

S: No I swear she was! Even Jeff thought so. Not that I blame her though.

B: Your ego is not inflated at all. Not at all.

S: No it isn't. Well, I have to go get ready. I'll see you soon babe

It seemed as if Blaine had some sort of problem. Probably something having to do with Kurt. That was perfect. It was a way for Sebastian to avoid thinking about Hunter. Whenever he was with Blaine he was somewhat able to do that. Not completely. But definitely enough for Sebastian to not lose his mind. And by helping Blaine with his Klaine drama (even though they broke up it was apparently still there!) Sebastian could keep his mind off his own problems. Sebastian stepped into the shower with his toothbrush and began to get ready.

Hunter had been in the park for quite a few hours now. It was around 11, and he had to stop sitting around and actually try to get a ride. After hours of thinking, he realized that Nick was probably his only choice. So he proceeded to call Nick and hoped that he wasn't too busy cuddling with Jeff.

Fortunately Nick actually answered on the first ring.

"Hey Hunter, what's going on" Nick asked.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?"

"Aye aye, Lieutenant Clarington."

"I'm not a lieutenant, Nick."

"Whatever, you're no fun. What do you need?"

"This is going to sound awkward no matter how I say it, but basically I'm in the Westerville Park and I need a ride home. So…can you pick me up?"

"Wait, didn't you stay over at Sebastian's? So can't he give you a ride?"

Hunter couldn't exactly tell Nick that he ran away from Sebastian's. He had to think of an excuse to make up.

"Well I wanted some fresh air, so I just told Sebastian I'm going to walk to the park."

"Okay…it's not that close from his house to the park though. How did you walk all the way there?"

"It was only half an hour or so Nick."

"Still a bit weird how Sebastian didn't give you a ride."

"Yeah, well I guess he was busy. So are you giving me this ride or not Nick?"

"Fine, I guess. But this whole thing still seems a bit fishy to me."

"Thanks, Nick."

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

As expected, Nick's car was in front of the car in ten minutes. Nick gave Hunter a hand signal after parking in the park, and Hunter proceeded to get into the car. Thank god the car was heated, because Hunter was freezing after sitting around in the park in the cold winter weather for hours.

"Thanks Nick."

"I really don't mind. That is as long as you can explain why I have to pick you up after you spent the night at Sebastian's."

"Wait a second. How do you even know that I spent the night there?"

"You said so earlier. Plus, it was pretty obvious. I mean Jeff stayed over my house, so it was safe to assume that you were going to stay over Sebastian's."

"But we're not dating. And we definitely aren't as annoyingly fluffy as you two."

"You so are, you just don't know it yet."

"Nick, what? I'm not even gay! Just because you two decided to tag us along on your Niff dates doesn't mean that I suddenly have the hots for Sebastian! Contrary from what rumor says, not every guy at Dalton is gay."

"I never said anything about you being gay."

"Well I'm not."

"Hunter, that's not the point. My question is what was Sebastian so busy doing that he can't even take you home?"

Nick's tone sounded a bit accusatory, but rather towards Sebastian. But this time it was all Hunter's fault. And he wasn't going to put the blame on Sebastian. After all Hunter was the one who ran away.

"Why are you pinning the blame on Sebastian? He didn't do anything wrong Nick."

"Well then, what did you do, because I'm still confused on how the hell you ended up in the park after a night at Sebastian's."

Why couldn't Nick just let it go? Why did he have to pry in Hunter's business for crying out loud? He had to make another excuse now.

"Well I wanted some fresh air, so I got Sebastian to drop me off at the park. That's it."

"Fresh air? Hunter it's 20 degrees outside and the air here is anything but fresh."

Did Nick have to question everything he said? There was no way he was going to admit the truth and Nick was basically forcing him to do so as he didn't believe a single word Hunter said.

"Well maybe I like the 20 degree air."

"Hunter, you ranted last week about how much you hated the cold. And now you're spending hours outside in freezing weather? This is hardly believable."

"Well people change Nick. Just drop it. You're making a big deal out of literally nothing."

"If it's not a big deal, why can't you just tell me the truth? I won't get mad at you or anything if that's what you're so worried about."

Hunter let out a deep sigh before finally admitting the truth.

"I had a one night stand at Sebastian's and then this morning I ran out. Are you happy now that you know how much of an asshole I really am?" Hunter all but shouted out.

"Okay…Look I know that I just said I wasn't going to get mad at you, but why the fuck would you just walk out on him like that? That's low."

"I had my reasons."

"And what were they? Because I know Sebastian is a jerk and all but even he doesn't deserve that. He really liked you Hunt."

"I can't talk about it. And besides, I doubt Sebastian will even care. He did say that one time at Scandals that he liked his fucks quick."

"Well maybe Hunter, you were different!"

"And why is that?"

"Maybe because he actually liked you. And I thought you did too. At least that's what Jeff thought."

Hunter could barely believe what he was hearing. Sebastian…actually liked him? He often thought that could be a possibility with the way Sebastian had been acting towards him, but then he remembered that Sebastian was Ohio's biggest flirt-he was probably like that with every hot gay guy he saw. And Hunter wasn't even gay!

But regardless of whether Sebastian harbored feelings for him (which was very unlikely) or not, Sebastian was still Hunter's friend. And he had to apologize for this. Because what he did was still a bit messed up.

"I really screwed up, didn't I? Again."

"Look, I'd be lying if I said no. But regardless of whether you like him or not, Sebastian's still your best friend. And despite him being a douche ninety-eight percent of the time, I for some reason care about him. So you need to make amends."

"How? It's a bit awkward to be all 'Hey sorry I walked out on our one night stand!'"

"I never said it was going to be easy. But if Sebastian's worth it, try to do something."

"I guess."

And before Hunter knew it, he was at his house.

"Thanks again, Nick," Hunter said as he left Nick's car.

"Anytime Hunt."

Hunter knew that tomorrow, he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to Sebastian. First, he was going to have to apologize like Nick said. But for Hunter to actually get over his stupid crush and go on with his life, he was going to have to explain to Sebastian that they can't continue…well what they've been doing for the past two months. Hunter was going to miss Sebastian's kisses and he was always going to be secretly turned on whenever he saw him, but maybe with time that could change. He could always try dating a girl at Crawford like his parents kept insisting someday-right?

After getting Blaine's address from Jeff, Sebastian drove over to Blaine's house. It was around a fifteen minute drive from his house. After Sebastian rang the doorbell, Blaine opened the door. He looked a little bit different than he normally did. He was wearing a simple polo with jeans with surprisingly no bowtie, and what was even more surprising was that Blaine had no gel in his hair.

As Blaine and Sebastian made their way upstairs, Sebastian had to comment on Blaine's hair.

"Hey Blaine, I see you ditched the gel for once."

"I mean it's just a lazy Sunday. I really don't see the need to go all out. Does it look really bad? I mean maybe a little gel won't be too bad…"

"Blaine, you look fine. Better than fine actually. Who knew that you would look super hot in curls?"

"Are you sure Sebastian? Last year at prom Brittany put a ban on hair gel and I looked like a complete mess that day."

Sebastian saw how Blaine began to trail off in his sentence after the mention of prom, which was probably because considering Blaine went to prom with Kurt, it reminded him of back when they were still together in high school. Blaine soon began to become a bit lost in his memory, and he had a sad smile on his face. Sebastian decided to save Blaine from his misery and ask, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that prom reminded me of Kurt and…maybe if I hadn't screwed up so badly we could have made things work you know?"

"Blaine, you need to stop blaming yourself. It's not going to change anything."

"I'm sorry, I know that I'm probably being really annoying right now, but I can't help it. It breaks me every day to see Kurt with his perfect new boyfriend now."

"Wait Lady Face actually got a boyfriend in New York? And perfect? I'm pretty sure it was a drag queen"

Blaine had to let out a deep sigh after hearing that remark of Sebastian's before replying, "For your information, he's not a drag queen. His name is Adam, and he's blonde and perfect. Not to mention a senior at NYADA! How am I going to compare to that?"

"Blaine, I'm going to have to give you some tough love right now. Long distance relationships rarely ever work. So you need to stop blaming and comparing yourself, and move on. I know that it's going to be hard, but I know that soon you're going to find some sexy guy who will put out way more than Kurt ever did."

Blaine began to chuckle a bit, and Sebastian had to admit, it felt good to make him smile like that. Blaine was super cute when he had that bashful little smile of his. In fact, that bashful smile was probably why Sebastian developed such a crush on Blaine last year right after they met.

"I'm trying, Seb. But it's hard."

"I know."

After a pause, Blaine said, "Look, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it sexy?"

"Did you tell Kurt about us meeting up at the Lima Bean and make it look like there's something going on between us?"

"No, I didn't. I know I used to try so hard to break 'Klaine' apart, but now I have better things to do. And why do you ask?"

"Because last night I got a call from one very angry Kurt."

"Lady Gaga has no right to be pissed at you. Doesn't she have a new boyfriend now? Why does she even care?"

"I really don't know. But he kept on ranting to me about how you're bad news. But I don't see how that's any of his business!"

"Wait, how does she even know that we met up at the Lima Bean? And Kurt's probably just on her period, just ignore her."

"Will you stop it with the Kurt insults? I know that we're not together anymore, but he did mean something to me, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped talking about him like that."

"Fine, fine. I'll try. But it won't be easy. And I'm still confused on how Lad- Kurt knows about our rendezvous?"

"You make everything sound more scandalous than it actually is. No wonder Kurt's mad at me!"

"Rendezvous could just mean meeting, you know. And didn't we have a meeting?"

Blaine rolled his eyes in response. And he was still confused on how Kurt knew in the first place. Who in the original New Directions goes to the Lima Bean on Saturdays? After thinking about it for awhile, he realized that he once heard Tina say that she goes there every Saturday to have a mocha and do homework. And he had run into Tina quite a few times at the Lima Bean. Maybe it was her that told Kurt! He told Sebastian to "hold on a second" as he called Tina. She answered immediately.

"Hey Blaine, what's up?" Tina said.

"Look Tina, there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it Blaine? Is everything okay with Kurt?"

"Yeah…about that. Were you at the Lima Bean yesterday?"

And after hearing that question, Tina went into a full-blown rant about how Blaine was "seeing the enemy" and that Sebastian was going to "screw him over", even after Blaine said multiple times that they were simply friends. Her angry rant was enough proof that Tina was the one that told Kurt, and while Blaine always tried to be polite, there was only so much he could take of Tina's screechy rant. And therefore he told her he had to go and hung up.

"I'm assuming that call was from a member of your little diversity club?"

"It was from Tina. And from her angry rant that may or may not have been about you, I know that she was the one who told Kurt. I mean why did she have to do that? She knew that Kurt was going to get angry."

"So it was Blowing-Wang. Why am I even surprised. She looked like a little bitch."

"You've never even met her!"  
"I had an instinct."

"Look, I usually wouldn't condone you talking about my friends like that, but after what Tina's done, I'm not sure if I can exactly consider her a friend anymore."

"Look that was really low of her. You need to confront her at school tomorrow and you don't have to be so dapper when doing so."

"Maybe you're right. Look, can we get our minds off all of this?"

"Sure. Want to watch some trashy reality TV and focus on some cheesy sex scandal? And as dapper as you may be Blaine, you have to admit that it's fun to watch."

Blaine blushed because what Sebastian said was completely true. "Why not."

And for hours they proceeded to watch some reality TV. And while Blaine was able to get a bit distracted, Sebastian was deep in thought the whole time. He was still thinking about Hunter and how he was going to have to avoid him tomorrow in school. He thought that there was something going on between the two. But he fooled himself so badly this time. There was nothing. And should Sebastian ignore Hunter or act as if nothing's going on?

Also, as Sebastian watched hours of crappy television with Blaine for hours, he somewhat began to realize why he was so infatuated with him last year. He was so cute. His smile, his laugh, the way he blushed. While Sebastian had unrequited feelings for Hunter (which he hated to admit or even think about), he realized that he still had a bit of a schoolboy crush on Blaine.

Everyone thought that girls were complicated and hard to understand, but so were guys. Which was why Sebastian always avoided relationships and stuck to one night stands.

**Woah. That was a really long chapter in comparison to my other chapters which were around 2K words. But I felt like I owed it to you guys after the slow update. My only excuse is an extreme writer's block. I had no idea where I was going with the fic. But I know that for the next chapter, it's basically going to revolve around the aftermath of Huntbastian's one night stand when both Hunter and Sebastian return to Dalton on Monday. And a huge thank you to all of you that are following and reviewing this story :) And to those of you that are reading this now, just know that all reviews and follows encourage me to update quicker!**

**Another thing I'd like to address is Cory Monteith's passing. While Finn wasn't my favorite character, I still had some kind of emotional attachment to him, and it was honestly so sad to see him go. He was such an inspiration to us all and he will never be forgotten. Please pray or wish the best for Lea Michele, Cory's family, and the glee cast. **

**Cheers, **

**Allison**

**(that was a pretty long author's note..)**


End file.
